Thoughts
by mdot
Summary: Noelle's thoughts, as her relationship with Frank is progressing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so as a fan of rookie blue, I wanted to write a story Frank & Noelle, my favorite couple on the show. Their story is so mysterious, so I just wanted to write what I think happened behind the scenes.

**Setting:** At the end of season 2 episode 5, which I think, was their first date

(Noelle's POV)

**And of course, I do not own Rookie Blue. **

** CHAPTER 1 **

I enter my apartment, and I, turn on my light. Everything around me looks the same, but something feels different. As I continue walking, and looking around, I see that nothing is out of the ordinary.

As I am walking down the hall way, I pass the mirror, and I see someone, that I have not seen in a while. The face and the features are mine, but this smile, oh this smile is refreshing.

I have not smiled, like this in a while. I keep on smiling and think back to my evening with Frank.

~~Flashback~~

_I walk out of 15, and the cool air hits me. I start shivering a little and wrap my jacket tighter, around me. I wonder what tonight, will be like? Is this really date? Am I, really going out with my long time friend. I am so lost in my thoughts, that I do not see him approach. _

_"Noelle, is that you" he says _

_Startled I respond "oh hey, Best I didn't see you there" _

_He chuckles "Noelle, you can call, me Frank, we are off the clock." _

_Nervously I laugh "uhh, yeah I knew that"_

_"You look, beautiful tonight" he says _

_"Thank You, you look good yourself, I say" Noticing that he is not wearing his uniform :-) _

_After a few minutes, an awkward silence begins, and I see him looking at me, with this silly grin. _

_"What?" I say_

_Chuckling, he says "nothing, shall we go?"_

_"Oh yeah, we should." I say_

_As we are walking to his car, I am thinking, he caught me, checking him out, out of his uniform. This night is just getting, better and better."_

_The car ride to the restaurant is uneventful. Once we arrive, we are immediately seated at a booth and are given menus by the waiter. As I look around, I notice that this restaurant has a really relaxed atmosphere and I actually feel a bit over dressed. _

_As I, look back quickly, to my menu, I notice that he is looking at me, like seeing me for the first time. I do not want him to catch me looking at him again, so I stare at my menu. _

_Loudly I hear, "So, what can I get for you two this evening?" our waiter asks_

_Frank and I look each other simultaneously and after a few minutes, we start laughing. _

"_Can, we have the house special. I heard that it is really good" Frank asks, _

_Frank looks over at me and asks "Is that okay, with you Noelle?"_

"_That is fine with me." I respond _

_Once the waiter leaves, we start talking, like really talking. We even talk about the rookies, and laugh about some of the awkward situations, they have been placed in. We are both very proud all of them, and how much they have grown in the past few years._

_After dinner, which turned out really good, Frank drives me home. The car ride home was relaxing. Once we arrived, at my apartment complex; he parks the car and walks me to my door. At the same moment all my nerves from earlier this evening starts to kick in. I start to wonder, is he going to kiss me._

_I look at him, and he looks at me and than he just smiles. He walks up close to me, takes a piece of my hair, that is falling in my face and places it behind me ear and just whispers good night, and just walks away. _

_~~End of Flash Back"_

As I am getting ready for bed, I am still smiling. This evening, was every emotion wrapped into one. I hear my phone vibrate. I check the message and I see that, it is from him. I smile even more and I look forward to what tomorrow will bring.

**So what do you think? Should I keep going? Reviews greatly appreciated. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the delay, Writers block is serious issue… lol

**Setting**: The day after Season 2 episode 8-Monster

(Noelle's POV)

**Also, conversations borrowed from Season 2 episode 8. Those lines are in Italicized and in bold, just to be on the safe side. I hope that is okay. I do not own the conversations or Rookie Blue.**

CHAPTER 2

I walk into my place, exhausted and throw my stuff on the floor. I look at the time and see how early, it is. I want to call my mom and my sister, but I do not want to wake them up. I guess I will have to wait until later.

After last night's, scare at the barn, all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep for a few days. As I am walking to my room, I see a light flashing on my answering machine. I walk over to it and press play.

"_Hi Noelle Williams, this is Vanessa from the Clinic. This call is just a reminder that you have an appointment with Dr. Finks Friday at 10am. If you would like to cancel, please make sure you call the office to cancel your appointment. Have a good day." _

I sit down and I stare at the answering machine. I smile thinking; I am one step closer to having a baby. I have I wanted for this, for so long. Initially, I was okay doing this process on my own. There are many single mothers out there and if they make it work, than so can I.

Then out of the blue, this thing, what ever it is between Frank and I started happening and it started to change things. I decided to talk to him and let him know what is going on.

Shaking my head, I think my back to our conversations last night.

~~Flashback~~

_Frank and I are in his office and he is describing yet another meal at a restaurant. As he is about to make reservations, I had to stop him and say something…_

"_**okay Frank, we have dinner together every Friday, and at first we went dutch. We had a burger but after that it got fancy. You started paying."**_

_**Smiling he looks at me and says" you have a problem, with me buying you dinner?"**_

_**While laughing I respond "No it's great, it's wonderful. I can eat steak every Friday… I can eat steak every Friday with you.. its just that…**_

_**At that exact moment we are interrupted by this lady in a mask, offering us pizza. It was so awkward. I mentioned that I was starving and he looks at me. **_

_Later that night, after my subtle approach of talking to him failed, I decided to take all my cards and lay it on the table. _

_**I walk into his office with two cups of coffee, as he is hanging up the phone. **_

"_**What a night"**_

"_**Tell me about" I say as I close the door and walk over to his desk. **_

"_**I want to have a baby"**_

"_**Excuse me"**_

"_**It's not that I want to have one, I am actually trying, have been trying. That is why I work so much overtime-saving up for IVF. I am going to do one last round and since we started having dinner..(okay I don't where I am going with this) Anyway I just wanted you to know, before we have any more dinners. **_

"_**oh okay"**_

"_**Okay what?"  
**_

_**He looks at me and says nothing. **_

"_**Frank.. What are we doing here?**_

_**He looks nervous, an looks around and says" I don't know"**_

"_**okay" I slam the cup on his desk and walk away. **_

"_**Noelle, wait"**_

~End of flashbacks~

I get up, and walk over to my room. I can't believe, he has no idea what we are doing with these dinners. If he does not know, I refuse to waste my time with him. I am glad that I told him everything and that this thing between us can just end, before I fall for him even more.

I hear my phone beep and I see it is a message from him. I sit on my bed, and I feel my heart beating faster as I read

"_Noelle, sorry about earlier today. You caught me off guard. We need to talk. I know it has been a long night. So please get some rest, and I hope we can talk tomorrow."_

I put my phone aside; frustrated by the fact that now he has something to say. I do not have anything to say to him.

I hear my phone beep once again, and I turn it off. I go to bed dreading going back to 15.

**So what do you think? Reviews greatly appreciated. **


End file.
